The present invention relates to a voltage-transforming device having a wire-winding mechanism and, more particularly, to a voltage-transforming device having an automatically-winding power cord whose length can be adjusted according to necessity so that entanglement of wire due to a too-long length of external wire or inconvenience of use due to a too-short length of external wire will not arise. Moreover, the area of use of the wire-winding mechanism can be greatly increased to receive a longer power cord.
Appropriate communication wires need to be accommodated to achieve electrical connection when using communications apparatuses such as computers, modems, telephones, or facsimile apparatuses. To avoid entanglement of wire due to a too-long length of external communication wire or inconvenience of use due to a too-short length of external communication wire, several kinds of wire-winding boxes applicable to various kinds of communications apparatuses have been proposed. Most of the wire-winding boxes comprise a box body, a housing, a communication wire, two wire-winding disks, and two scroll springs. Thereby, the plug of the communication wire can be plugged on sockets of relevant communications apparatuses to accomplish communications of information.
Additionally, a communication wire may show a tight state due to resiliency of the scroll spring when it is pulled out from a conventional wire-winding box so that a proper length of the communication wire cannot be kept outside, resulting in much trouble in use for the user. Therefore, several kinds of wire-winding boxes capable of positioning the pulled-out communication wire in time have been proposed, wherein a swing sheet capable of resiliently swinging and gaps disposed at the periphery of a rotating disk and matched with retaining grooves are exploited to generate winding or positioning function.
It is inevitable to use voltage-transforming devices such as voltage-transforming rectifiers, switching transformers, and car chargers in present communications apparatuses. However, prior art wire-winding boxes are not suitable to voltage-transforming devices. Moreover, for the power cord of a voltage-transforming device to be practical in use, it must have a certain length. But if it is too long or too short, entanglement of wire or inconvenience of use may arise.
Accordingly, the above voltage-transforming device has inconvenience and drawbacks in practical use. The present invention aims to resolve the problems in the prior art.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a voltage-transforming device having a wire-winding mechanism, whereby a power cord of a long length can be wound and received therein. The power cord can be pulled out directly from the voltage-transforming device. A certain restoring tensile force can be kept due to the action of the scroll spring on the power cord so that the power cord can be rewound into the voltage-transforming device successfully. Thereby, entanglement of wire due to a too-long length of external wire or inconvenience of use due to a too-short length of external wire will not arise. Moreover, the power cord is respectively disposed in receiving grooves and around wire-winding rings of two faces of a first disk body of a wire-winding disk so that the power cord is less restricted when being wound around the wire-winding disk. Therefore, the area of use of the wire-winding mechanism can be greatly increased to receive a longer power cord, hence achieving convenient use of the wire-winding mechanism.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a voltage-transforming device having a wire-winding mechanism. The voltage-transforming device of the present invention comprises a housing, a voltage-transforming circuit unit, and a wire-winding mechanism. The voltage-transforming circuit unit is installed in the housing and is connected to a power cord. The wire-winding mechanism comprises a box body, a wire-winding disk, and a scroll spring. The box body is installed in the housing and has a wire tank therein. The wire-winding disk is pivotally installed in the wire tank. The wire-winding disk has a first disk body. Receiving grooves and wire-winding rings are disposed on two faces of the first disk body, respectively. The power cord is disposed in the receiving grooves and around the wire-winding rings of the two faces of the first disk body. One end of the power cord can protrude out of the box body. The scroll spring is installed in the box body and is connected to the wire-winding disk. A voltage-transforming device having a wire-winding mechanism is thus formed.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings, in which: